When the Stars Burn Out
by Cathaeris
Summary: He couldn't love her, yet at the same time, he couldn't stand seeing her with another man. She was the only Uchiha female left and her blood was highly prized. He knew he had to keep her safe and the only way to do that was to make her his partner in the Akatsuki. Obito/Tobi x OC (slight Zabuza and ?)


**Chapter 1**

**Sooooooo….this is basically my first Naruto fanfic. It's non-canon(at least most of it). I do not own Naruto and the only person I own in the story is my OC….(unfortunately…..sigh*). Anyways hope you enjoy it and please review! :)**

My eyes widened at the sight of the blade against my neck. Sweat trailed down my forehead. One of my arms was held in an awkward position and I was forced to my knees. My wakizashi had slipped from my grasp and it fell onto the ground with a loud clank.

I couldn't help but scowl at the man before me; and guess who it was?

He has short dark hair, dull piercing eyes, has a thing for bandages and big-ass swords. He's one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, and also goes by the name _Kirigakure no Kinjin._

Bingo. It's none other than Zabuza Momochi.

I gritted my teeth as the blade dug into my skin, droplets of blood forming on its surface.

So how did I get myself into such a situation?

Right. I made a stupid bet with that _Demon_ and lost—**miserably**.

"I'm surprised you even passed the Chunin exams." He sneered, his face so close to mine that I found it disturbing. Zabuza had pale skin, much paler than mine. Sometimes I even wonder if uses facial care products. If I weren't in such a situation, I would have laughed when I thought about it. But now was definitely not the right time.

His dark piercing eyes never wavered as they bore into my emerald ones. I was about to retort, but I knew he wouldn't take no for an answer. So, I finally gave in.

"Fine." I sighed. "I'll go to Konoha with you."

It came out more like a hiss and I was annoyed to no end—I hated losing. That moment when those words escaped my lips, he released me. I stretched my left arm, which was now sore from his iron grip. Under all those bandages concealing his face, I saw a twitch—a smirk, I concluded. I rolled my eyes.

"Why don't you bring Hoshigaki instead?" I complained, getting up onto my feet.

His eyes widened at the name. "You didn't hear about what happened?"

I cocked my head, while brushing the dust off my clothes. "Hear what?"

"That pussy left Kirigakure to join some organization."

"The Akatsuki?"

"From what I've heard, it would seem so. You yourself as a rogue ninja should know more of these things. Especially when you're a criminal yourself," He said, eying my collection of stolen scrolls. I merely raised a brow. "Being a rogue ninja, doesn't necessary mean that I have to keep up with all the other missing-nins. Nor do I even give a shit about who's in the bingo book and who's not."

Zabuza merely shook his head. He bent down to pick up my sword—a wakizashi.I am rather skilled in Kenjutsu. Though my skills are nowhere near Zabuza's, I am still quite confident with them. Bukijustsu and Taijutsu is nothing new to me and I am fairly good with it. But what I am best at was most probably Genjutsu—considering I have the Sharingan as my Kekkei Genkai.

**Wait, **_**the Sharingan? **_

_Whoops, I forgot to introduce myself. Yup, I have Uchiha blood. But only a quarter of it—which made things even stranger. Believe it or not, I'm somewhat related to the infamous Madara and Izuna Uchiha—being a distant grand—whatever cousin(it's complicated). My grandfather was a pure blood Uchiha, from what I've heard. Apparently during the war against the Senju, he was one of the few traitors among the clan and he sided with the Senju. Once he was found out, he had no choice but to flee. He fled to the Land of the Waves and resided in Kiri. For there, he met my grandmother, of the Tegura Clan. _

Zabuza bent down to pick up my blade and sheathed it for me. Handing it over, he said, "You should work on your strength. If this was a real battle and you're up against someone like _**Sushi**_, you're as good as dead."

Ouch—and I thought I am not half bad at Kenjutsu.

"Seriously, Zabuza? Sushi? I thought you called him 'Sharky' the last time?"

"Whatever. I don't give about that little shit. Anyways, work harder. If you are still as weak as you are now, _your sword might just turn against you_."

I shook my head. I'll have to work harder from now on…Just like Zabuza's sword, my Wakizashi was special. It has the ability inflict multiple ailments on enemies, like poison and paralysis. The blade was very lightweight and this gives me the advantage in speed. Almost similar to the Samaheda, it also has chakra draining properties.

However, just like what Zabuza said, the sword could turn against its owner. I know I wasn't as strong compared to him but it's humiliating enough being called Chunin level.

There was a long silence, and I couldn't help but ask. "So when are we leaving for Konoha?"

"Tommorow."

I sighed. "So soon?"

"Well you should start working you lazy ass by helping me with a mission."

"A mission? Last time I heard, you're working for that pig, Gato. So what happened?"

"Nothing happened. I've been hired by another employer for an assassination mission and I would like you to join me in this. The reward they are offering might just be enough funds for me to kill that brat of a Mizukage."

Upon hearing this, I let out a small laugh. "Since when did the great oh _Demon of the Hidden Mist_ needed help from anybody? I thought you were much better than to ask help from a girl, Zabuza."

He narrowed his eyes in annoyance and he took a step towards to me. Noticing the change in his demeanor and the air around him, I instantly stopped laughing.

The look he was giving me made my blood run cold. As he took a step forward, I took a step back. There was something about him which seemed so dangerous. Well, he was always dangerous ever since he was a child—killing about a hundred academy students at the age of five—or six? Scary.

I wanted to speak up, but my voice was caught in my throat.

His glare now was absolutely murderous now.

What was wrong with him? Was he on period?

Before I knew it, my back hit the edge of the table, and I hissed in pain. Taking, that opportunity, he caged me between himself and the stupid table—his face leaning so close to me that I could feel his breath fanning my cheeks. Just then, I felt dizzy all of a sudden.

"Help? Ohh no, I don't need _your_ fucking help. I can handle this just fine." He said. Zabuza was furious. I could tell.

"T-Then, why do you need me?"

"Isn't it obvious? You've lived in Konoha for about three years. Am I wrong?"

Zabuza knew. He knew that I was very much familiar with Konoha, and I was needed in whatever plan he had in mind. While I was in my deep thoughts, I felt his hand brushing past my shoulder. My eyes widened. "Zabuza?"

His large hands tugged down the sleeves of my overcoat, exposing my hitai-ate which was tied around my right arm. Long fingers trailed down from my shoulder to my headband, then tracing the long gash across the Hidden Mist symbol.

I gasped. Instinctively, I pushed him away.

"What are you—

"This foolish mistake has brought you nothing but misery. How many times have you been hunted for your head?" He paused, eyes fixed on me. "You're nothing but a fool, Haru—_trying to save some Konoha weaklings who probably don't even remember you. _You've been lucky to still be alive, considering all traitors of Kirigakure are all dead now."

I couldn't retort. I knew Zabuza was right. Out of all the Hidden Villages, I had to be born in Kirigakure—the Bloody Mist; and to make things worse, we have Hunter-nins for ANBUs. So I thank whatever deity that had been keeping me safe up to now because I **know** how lucky I am to be alive now. Our Mizukage wasn't merciful. He wouldn't hesitate to kill a traitor—especially me. I was a traitor even by my own _blood_.

It's been about fifteen years now, since I betrayed my village. Yet, surprisingly, I was still alive.

"Are you sure about this?"

"I'm sure." He said gruffly.

My gaze was fixed on the floor. Going to Konoha would bring back some bitter memories. But I knew I had to go—not for Zabuza's sake but for _**Rin and Obito**_; because in two weeks' time, it'll be Obito's death anniversary followed by Rin's a few weeks later.

**Just for your information, updates will be slow—I mean REALLY REALLY SLOW.  
><strong>


End file.
